finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Celsius
The Celsius is the party’s primary airship in Final Fantasy X-2 and the mobile base of operations for the Sphere Hunters group; the Gullwings. The party’s missions begin and end onboard the ship, the facilities on which includes a bestiary/information encyclopedia, a Save Sphere, a shop/inn and four refilling treasure chests. As the game progresses many of the airship's passengers will also offer their services to compliment the airships’, these include an additional shop and the ability to capture and store chocobos. Story Resurrection One of the few airships in current operation around Spira, the Celsius was unearthed in the cold north by the Al Bhed faction some time during the two year gap between Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Presumably the airship was originally created some 1,000 years before game events; before Sin and the oppression of Machina. In order to recover the Celsius when forming a Sphere Hunting organization, Brother and Buddy traveled to the north. At first, their attempt to find the airship appeared to be failing. However, they suddenly spotted a single gull in the sky and so decided to follow it. The gull managed to lead them to the airship, and so, based on this event, the group was named the Gullwings, after the bird. Brother and Buddy piloted the airship with Rikku and Shinra as crew after breaking away from Cid. They were soon joined by Paine, who wished to fly aboard the airship in return for her offering her combat skills. When Yuna also joined the group, wishing to find the truth behind a Sphere Kimahri had found, the "YRP" (Y''una, ''R''ikku, ''P''aine) task group was formed. The Gulls' Wings The ship served to ferry the girls between missions across Spira and also acted as a temporary lodge for Gullwing associates; landing in the Thunder Plains the airship's exposed deck served as a stage for one of Yuna's concerts. While initially piloted by Brother and Buddy the Celsius was exclusively operated by the girls (Paine, Yuna and Rikku) during their adventure in the Yadonoki Tower. Layout The airship contains three floors plus an open-air deck, all accessed via a single elevator. ;Deck: The airship’s open-air top deck can be accessed by the elevator and is a favored spot by the girls (Yuna, Rikku, Paine) to unwind, think or simply to seek privacy. It doesn’t matter if the airship was moving, they would still access and walk around the exposed deck with abandon. ;Bridge: The bridge is the heart, brain and control hub of the ship. Shinra can provide information about Spira, or give tutorials about game mechanics. Rikku and Paine will share their thoughts about the area last visited, and Brother will comment on various things as well. To travel around the World Map the player must talk to Buddy, the navigator, and choose a destination to travel. ;Engine Room: The engines of the Celsius are housed here. Four treasure chests reside here that refill every new Chapter. ;Cabin: In the cabin, Barkeep the Hypello runs the Gullstore, which is a basic shop, and will let Yuna sleep in one of the beds. Occasionally, other passengers on the Celsius will wait here. For example, O'aka XXIII will be waiting here to sell his wares if the Gullwings agreed to hold him during Chapter 1. Additionally, any chocobos caught using Shinra's ChocoPorter device in Chapter 4 will be found here. When O'aka first opens his shop on the Celsius, he sells basic items at a slightly reduced price. Once he sells 100,000 gil worth of items, enough to pay off his debt, he starts selling those items at a drastically reduced price. |style="width: 50%;"| O'aka's Shop |} Gallery Trivia *''Celsius (also historically known as centigrade) is a temperature scale that is named after the Swedish astronomer Anders Celsius. The degree Celsius (°C) can refer to a specific temperature on the Celsius scale as well as serve as a unit increment to indicate a temperature interval (a difference between two temperatures or an uncertainty). *Whilst the name of the Final Fantasy X airship is Fahrenheit, the name of the Final Fantasy X-2 airship is Celsius. Both Celsius and Fahrenheit are measurement scales of temperature. *The Celsius bears a striking resemblance to the airship Ragnarok from Final Fantasy VIII. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Airships